


Serendipity

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Blaine feels self-conscious about his weight.  Kurt convinces him he's fine.





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

"Blaine, what's this?" Kurt asked, caught between surprise and delight at the sight of a fresh stack of cookies sitting on the kitchen counter as he stepped into their apartment.  He'd already been itching to tell Blaine about the promotion Isabelle had been eyeing him for; the bonus of finding cookies simply made his day that much better.

"Blaaaine," he called, sitting down on one of the chairs to untie his boots and set them aside.  The cookies looked fresh, and Kurt knew that Blaine didn't typically work the night shifts at the restaurant, but he wouldn't put it past him.  Blaine loved pleasing people, even if pleasing people occasionally meant working the night shift because Gunther really, really needed him around.  Of course, Gunther could always have found someone else, but Blaine was a magnet for involuntary charity: he would gladly assume everyone's responsibilities if it meant that he could give someone else a break.

But there were also serendipitous moments like this, Kurt thought, where Blaine directed his love not at strangers but toward Kurt.  There were times when Blaine would bargain-hunt for him because Kurt had to work a particular shift and the thought of not getting an outfit together was almost physically painful.  He'd never actually intended his notes for Blaine's use - they were his own happy little reminders in his otherwise hectic daily routine - but somehow they always ended up in Blaine's hands.  And then that scarf that Kurt had needed to complete the perfect outfit would turn up on his office chair with a little handwritten note: Package for Kurt Hummel.  :)

Which was repaid in kind through gestures, back rubs and cuddles and just taking time to share space while he worked on a project.  Blaine loved curling up on the couch beside him to nap or leisure-read while Kurt typed out an essay for one of his classes.  He liked sharing blankets for movie nights and coffees after lunch.  And Kurt couldn't deny the calming effect that it had on him: it was impossible to stay stressed for long when Blaine was pressed against him, feet warm and a cup of hot chocolate tucked between his fingers as he read.

Padding over to the counter, Kurt retrieved one of the still-warm cookies and hummed around a bite.  He didn't know what combination of ingredients that Blaine used to make his cookies so perfect, but he loved it, and it was hard not to take the whole plate with him as he prowled around the apartment, looking for Blaine.

"Blaaaaine," he called a second time, pausing outside the bedroom door when he noticed the suspiciously large blanket mound in the middle of the bed.  Edging closer, he sat beside it and grinned, taking another bite of his cookie and humming.  "Are you coming out any time soon?" he asked, rubbing at one of his shoulders, walking his fingers down his spine in a way that made Blaine shiver.  "Hm?"

"Is it possible to die from over-eating?" Blaine asked, his voice slightly muffled by the blankets.

Kurt lifted an eyebrow in surprise before noticing an identical plate to the one in the kitchen on the nightstand.  

An empty plate covered in crumbs.

On the upstroke he switched to running his hand in broader circles as he crooned, "Baby.  You didn't eat all of them in one go, did you?"

"Please don't remind me, I have never regretted anything this much in my life."

Kurt snickered, unable to help himself, as he leaned over so he was draped over Blaine's side.  "Not even forgetting to bring a winter coat before you came to New York and they all sold out?" he teased, hiking a leg over both of Blaine's so he could cage him.

"Kurrrt," Blaine whined, curling in tighter on himself.  Kurt noticed his curls peaking out from under the blanket and leaned up to kiss him on the top of his head, eliciting another whine at the movement.  "Stop moving."

"Not until you come out," Kurt said, finishing off the cookie in one hand so he could wrap his arms around Blaine, hugging him through the blankets.  "You haven't even asked me what my big news is!" he added, feigning affront as he poked Blaine's side.

"What's your big news?" Blaine asked, even more muffled than before.

"I'm not telling you until you come out," Kurt insisted.

Blaine groaned.

"We can cuddle if you do," Kurt sing-songed, refusing to be deterred so easily.  He'd learned from living with Blaine that persistence worked almost every time.  (The only exception had been his hair gel, because Blaine still insisted on using it in copious amounts when he was going out even if Kurt assured him that it was fine ungelled.)  As long as he waited him out, then Kurt almost always won.

And Blaine's primary weakness was cuddling.

"I'm fat," Blaine whined, and the admission alone made Kurt giggle because "Honey.  You are not fat.  And even if you were, I would still love you."  He kissed the top of Blaine's head again to prove it, and that seemed to help a little.  But Blaine stayed tucked in his cocoon and so Kurt sighed, tightening his grip around him and rolling them over.

Blaine was strong, but Kurt was just strong enough that he could usually manage it, especially if Blaine didn't actually want to resist him.

Unfortunately, Kurt didn't realize that Blaine wasn't resisting at all until it was too late and his momentum carried them clear off the bed.

"Oof!"

At least it had one desired effect: Blaine quickly shimmied out of the blankets, wide-eyed and anxious as he asked, "Kurt?  Are you okay?"

Kurt stared up at him for a moment, dazed, before he burst out laughing.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, concerned.  Kurt shook his head and wrapped his arms around his back, pulling him close.

"Isabelle wants me to work as a junior editor," Kurt explained.

Blaine blinked at him, and for a moment Kurt knew that he didn't understand before the realization came and he said, "Oh!  Kurt, that's amazing."  Then, frowning a little in confusion, he asked, "Was that why you rolled me off the bed?"

"No, that was an accident," Kurt admitted, patting his hip so he would stand.  Blaine obliged, scurrying to do so and holding out a hand for Kurt so he could get up, too.  "At least now I can do this properly," he added, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and shuffling closer so he could hug him properly.

Blaine shied back just enough that only his chest touched Kurt's, hugging him back tightly but briefly, pulling away so he could smile at him.  "I'm so proud of you," he said seriously, shivering when one of Kurt's hands slid down to glance over the tiny bulge of his belly.  "Kurt," he added with a pout.  "I was going to wait for you, but I wanted to get a jump-start on this essay and I brought the whole plate with me..."  He trailed off, glancing guiltily over his shoulder.

"At least you saved me some," Kurt reminded, kissing him once.  Blaine pouted and Kurt kissed him again, feeling Blaine relent as he kissed him back.  "Come watch Downton Abbey with me," Kurt suggested, feeling generous, because while he still had work (far, far too much work; there was always work, really), all he wanted to do for a change was cuddle with his boyfriend.

His warm, pouty boyfriend, who only took a light tug to follow Kurt into their living room and plop down on the couch beside him.  "No," Kurt warned, when Blaine reached for the blanket draped over the back of it; left to his own devices, Blaine would wrap himself in a blanket-burrito and will his problems away in silence.

They compromised with Kurt on his laptop and Blaine with his arms wrapped around him, a blanket draped over his back and his cheek nestled against Kurt's shoulder.  "Please don't ever let me eat cookies again," Blaine said, both of them in their pajamas (Kurt had chanced leaving Blaine alone on the couch with a blanket to shower and change, but thankfully he'd come back and Blaine was still visible underneath it) and Kurt's glasses steadily sliding down the bridge of his nose as he typed away.

"Hm?" he asked, distracted, tilting his head to kiss Blaine's temple once.  "You promised to bake me cookies twice a year," he reminded, pushing his glasses up his nose before reaching over to squeeze his hand, unable to help the way that his heart fluttered every time he felt the cool metal of Blaine's ring under his fingers.  "Remember?" 

Blaine nodded, eyes closed thoughtfully as he stroked a thumb over Kurt's side.  "Maybe we could amend it.  I'll only bake you cookies when you're around."

"No more surprises?" Kurt said, feigning disappointment as he nudged Blaine.  "Or is the cookie dough too much temptation?" Then, musingly: "It is the best part." 

"It so is," Blaine agreed with a groan.  "Please don't mention -- cookie dough -- ever again, either."

Kurt chuckled and kissed his head again, tapping away on his laptop as Blaine remained tucked against his side, dozing off after a time.

Surprises were a lovely thing, but there was something sweet and irresistible about the mundane simplicity of having a fiancé who somehow managed to be everything Kurt wanted without even trying.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
